Battle Mode
Battle Mode is the multiplayer mode of Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale, similar to how Brawl's was named Brawl and Melee's was Melee. With the exception of Basic Battle Royale, all of the modes will be given their own page. Basic Battle Royale After selecting the mode, you can choose a character. At this point, there are 64 characters in the game, so there are 8 rows of 8 characters. Each character can change his/her outfit (color change). You can adjust the game settings here, as well. You can choose a Time, Stock, Coin, Points, or Stamina match. A time match is just as it sounds: Set a time, and fight until time runs out. Player with the most KOs by that time wins. A stock match is just as it always was: pick how many stocks you have, and the first person to lose that many stocks loses. Coin matches are mostly the same, although now coins also fall from the sky. Points plays like the Bonus in Melee, and Stamina like in the past 2 games. In this mode, you can either play a Battle Royale or a Team Battle. Battle Royale is your average Smash Bros. fight; two, three, of four players duke it out on a stage until either only one person is left, or the time runs out, depending on the mode. Team Battle is essentially the same thing; however, you can play on teams. Team Colors are Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. Special Royale This is where you can adjust certain settings, like in Brawl/Melee. All of Brawl's and Melee's return, along with some new ones. As of right now, the only addition is Slippery/Stale. Slippery increases traction, and stale decreases it. Stamina has been removed for obvious reasons. Partner Royale In Partner Royale, you can make a team of 4-8 characters and have them fight others. For example, you can make a team of Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Fawful, Peach, Kirby, and Mega Man. You cannot have the same character more than once. Your opponent can pick the same character, however. The battle begins with the first character each player chose. You choose either a stock match or a stamina match before the fight starts (if stock, you choose the stocks. Max is 10, min. 1. Stamina is always 300 HP). After one character loses, the next in line appears to fight. The winner is left with the exact same stats as before they defeated their opponent. Classic Royale Here, you can play on stages from Brawl, Melee, and 64 stages. You can choose any character; however, none of their movesets are reminiscent of any of the older titles. However, an optional feature allows any character to take on the form they had or would have appeared as in the respective game (example: playing on N64 stage with Mario, Sonic, and Fawful would result in each characters appearing in 64-bit). The announcer from the previous games talks for each of his games (the 64 announcer for 64, etc.). Tournament Royale Tournament Royale is the Tournament Mode in Battle Royale (obviously). In this mode, you can set up a tournament to play in. There are several types of tournaments, with the recurring: *Standard Tournament. Choose characters as a bracket is set up. Select a stage to play on (either each round or just one stage throughout) and fight whoever is in your bracket. Each match is single elimination, one round. *Loser Elimination, returning from Melee. The set-up is the same of a standard tournament; however the loser is the one who proceeds. The maximum amount of people that can participate in either tournament are 132, and the minimum 8. New to Tournament Royale, however, are the following: *Competitive Tournament. While it may or may not be used in competitive play, it's a simple way to set it up. Similar to standard tournament, you select characters to play as; selecting a names will register that name in your Records; you can view how many said name has won/lost. Matches are best 2 out of 3 (aside from the Finals which are best 3 out of 5); Match 1 must be played on a neutral stage, and the rest can be played on a Counterpick. Banned stages obviously cannot be used. The settings of which stages are Neutral, Counterpick, etc. can be modified. More details can soon be found on the page. Treacherous Royale More to Come *Boss Royale Category:Game Modes